


Andromeda Lixis

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Gottbleed Week, M/M, Multi, Nosebleed, Pan Poly Tendo, Tendo Knows All, Tendo is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Every morning you walk in and inhale deeply then walk back out seriously just buy something already’ AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andromeda Lixis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cephalopod_groupie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/gifts).



> For Gottbleed Week~ Eee, the last one I did took over everything and I am still so damn proud of it. Also, I think the prompt is for an OTP but I think there aren't enough friendship fics. 
> 
> (For those who are curious, the other Gottbleed Week/Month fic is Plaumenkuchen vom Blech.) 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Tendo leans on the counter, waiting for his favorite non-customer of the day to show up. They arrive early, just after the joint operation of Jaeger Pastries & Choi's Tea Shoppe opens up. It's a shuffle into the café area, followed by a sniff, a slinking walk to one of Tendo's booths and then the person with the cane sidles right back out before Tendo can say a word to them. 

He's not assuming gender (never has, thanks to the Weis) but Tendo does find himself a mite curious. 

"Jin, femme, homme or n-bee?" The triplet in question grins and flashes a thumbs up sign; male it is for today. "You know who keeps comin' in at 7:15 in the mornin'?" He almost laughs at his voice; he's picked up his Becket boys' tendency to shorten words. 

"Nah. You might wanna talk to Mako to be perfectly honest. If _you_ don't know 'em, she probably does." comes the reply as Jin arranges the world-famous Jaeger pastries. 

"True," he murmurs with a shrug as he starts the boiler for the tea's hot water. His first actual customer is coming in for some blooming jasmine. "Morning Ms. An." 

"Good morning Tendo." Yuna An rarely smiles while on the job but something about Jaeger and his shop relaxes people. Tendo grins back, setting the clear glass pot onto the dark (crocheted) potholders. "So-Yi is coming in so you might want to prepare another pot. You know how she is about her tea." 

"Are you gonna make it official, Miss Mechanic?" He inquires as he digs for the star anise tea. 

"I might," she teases as So-Yi's bubbly personality comes into the shop. 

"Hey Jin, hey Tendo! Cute butt." She laughs when Tendo straightens up to poke his tongue out at her. So-Yi does it back and they both giggle, So-Yi hugging him over the counter, her light floral scent as familiar as the shop.

"I never manage to ask but where do you get your perfume? I need some to give to my cousin on her birthday." He says as he leans on the counter. Tendo's not missing Yuna's proposal to So-Yi for anything; it's only been building since the former fencing rivals both entered his shop at separate times and yet managed to be stuck together in a booth. 

He'd put them together on purpose, knowing to trust his gut feelings above all else. 

"Yuna's the one who makes it for me." So-Yi's eyes crinkle until they're almost closed and she turns to see Yuna kneeling on the floor. She takes in a breath, holding it as Yuna proposes in Korean, and blows it out as she joins Yuna on the floor. So-Yi peppers Yuna's face with sweet, soft kisses that are slightly teary. "You sneaky little-" 

"I only distracted you long enough to make your tea and for Yuna to get her ring for you." Tendo winks at them both as he goes to check on Jaeger's pastries, leaving the two lovebirds to whisper sweet nothings to each other.

* * *

The routine doesn't change much for the rest of the day. His regulars come in or they lead in new people that Tendo will memorize in a couple of days but it's quiet overall. It picks up during the holiday season and this is, so to speak, the lull before the storm of customers that follow. 

"Mako! Good to see your pretty face around Jaeger," Tendo hums against her shoulder as she comes through the back with an apron on over her Jaeger hoodie. 

"I'm glad to be back." 

"How was your visit?" 

"A very welcome reprieve from my studies. However, I did find myself missing you and the Weis more than I had anticipated." She murmurs as she holds him just as close. "Sensei says hello, by the way." 

"Yeah, yeah. He needs to move his butt down here for that to work. We've been friends for as long as I've known you and then some. Herc'll coax him down into some sunshine, I swear." Tendo huffs out an amused snicker as she smiles at him. 

"If Herc doesn't, Chuck will. He mentioned he can't stand much more of the constant rain." she giggles as she shows him a soaked Chuck being stared at by both men and women. "He kept grumbling about being ogled under his breath." 

"Mm. Speaking of looking... You know about the customer that pops in everyday at exactly 7:15, sniffs and leaves?" Tendo asks her as he releases her to greet the regulars who know her. 

"You mean Dr. Gottlieb? He heads the Physics and Astronomy Deptartments at the University." Mako replies after serving their customers. "He's very shy. I've been his barista for the past few months. He was probably looking for me to return; I told him I was leaving for a month for my mental health." 

"Ah. Care to introduce us next time? Poor Doc, not getting his usual breakfast." Tendo offers lightly as Mako clears the foaming wand with a clean cloth. "Wouldn't want him to wither away 'cause his barista takes frequent breaks from genius-level courses." 

"True. Be careful with him. He gets nosebleeds when he's nervous or thinks someone's cute." Mako warns as she flips the sign to the warning that they'll close soon for the day. 

"So how's he teaching?" 

"The anxiety is minimal with a crowd," she explains as they swing through the dual shop clean-up. "It's inter-personal that scares him." 

"I see," Tendo nudges her shoulder with his own as they leans with their backs to the counter, waiting for any straggler customers. "How is he with the Weis?" 

"Hu normally fills in for me but it took a bit for him to trust us both. We had to meet him in the middle a lot." She admits as the familiar cane pokes through the door. "Dr. Gottlieb." 

"Miss Mori." The lilting accent isn't American or all the way English. "May I have my usual?" 

"One Earl Grey with lemon and our sweetest tart coming right up. Dr. Gottlieb, may I introduce you to someone?" Mako questions as she hands over the steaming tea cup with a saucer and a wedge of lemon. The tart is heating up slowly in the warmer. "Only if you would like to, you understand." She says carefully when the Doc gets a slightly panicked look on his face. 

"... I would like to try after I am done." It isn't a no, necessarily, but Tendo makes himself scarce cleaning the other booths on Jaeger's side.

* * *

By the time he's done cleaning, Mako's been quietly talking to the Doc for some time. 

"Hey Maks, I'm done." 

"Thank you Tendo. Dr. Gottlieb, this is Tendo Choi, co-owner of this place. He'll be able to take your order if I need a break." Mako tugs Tendo down on her side while motioning that he offer his hands. Tendo lays them on the table, giving the shy professor an invitation as he wiggles his fingers. 

The man takes one and shakes it with a decent grip that Tendo returns. 

It's also the moment blood starts pouring out of the professor's nose at an alarming rate. He holds up a hand as he staunches the blood with a light grey pocket kerchief, making a hand motion to Mako. 

"This one's medicine-induced. He says not to worry, it should pass in the next five minutes or so." Mako vacates her seat after Tendo moves, collecting ice in a Ziploc bag and wrapping a tea towel over it. She offers it to the Doc and he offers a tiny, blood-stained smile in thanks. 

Tendo grabs a seat pillow that Mako uses to support the downward tilt of the professor's head. 

"Umm, that jacket and shirt look pretty messed up. He can borrow one of mine and I can ice those?" He offers as he hands his apartment keys to Mako. They wait until Dr. Gottlieb can remove his jacket and shirt, flipping the final sign to CLOSED and pulling down all the blinds. 

Some part of Tendo wants to coo at the way the Doc is cuddled into his old SanFran hoodie with the patches from the Wei's band (Crimson Typhoon) in Shanghai slang. He hands over the washed and dried shirt but the jacket has to hang up to dry. 

"Thank you, Mr. Choi." 

"You're welcome." He hums with a warm smile.

* * *

Dr. Gottlieb shows in the mornings of his classes, slowly getting used to Tendo and Mako serving his regular order in tandem. 

"Gottlieb-hakase, how is Newt?" 

"As loud-mouthed and chaotic as ever," Gottlieb replies with a sweet smile. "Ah, my long-time boyfriend." He clarifies as Tendo raises a brow. 

"Cool." He shrugs as he serves other customers and then comes back to chat some more. 

"I expected more of a reaction." Gottlieb murmurs thoughtfully. 

"I have a boyfriend," Two, as a matter of fact, and they're coming home tomorrow but Tendo doesn't tell him that. "He owns the other half of this place. Just runnin' it for him and his brother until they get back." 

"Ah. Wonderful." Tendo grins at the smile he's given. It's the start of a beautiful friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
